Rumor
by Ameru Sawada
Summary: Setelah pelajaran olahraga bak neraka, Aomine dan Kise bertemu dengan Ogiwara. Kise teringat./ [AoKise] [Oneshot] / Co-author : HikariRin/ #HappyReading!


_Tidak tahu pasti kapan rumor itu muncul. Yang kutahu, aku mendengarnya ketika teman sekelasku tengah menceritakan cerita seram seputar sekolah. Antara tidak percaya dan rasa takut akan cerita horror, rasa penasaran sedikit demi sedikit menggelitik batinku._

_Mengenai kebenaran rumor itu._

_Kebetulan, jam pertama di hari Rabu yang cerah ini adalah olahraga._

.

.

**RUMOR**

**Genre : Mystery/horror, humor nyelip**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : AoKise**

**Setting : AU!Teiko**

**Co-author : HikariRin (muach say~ /plak/)**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , horror ga kerasa, OOC nyelip, bahasa gajelas, garing **_**to the **_**max, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction © HikariRin & Arco Deverde Reborn**

Guru olahraganya itu, bagaikan iblis. Sama dengan kapten basket pendek berambut merah darah itu. Sama kejamnya.

Hari ini jam olahraga diisi oleh kegiatan latihan kebugaran fisik. Gabungan antara _jogging_, _sprint_, dan olahraga yang lain menyebabkan banyak mayat siswa bergelimangan. Diantara mereka ada yang pingsan, nyaris pingsan, dan terkena epilepsi.

Beruntung Kise Ryota tidak sampai pingsan. Apa kata dunia kalau ia pingsan hanya gara-gara latihan begini?

Memang salahkan gurunya yang mungkin tertular _yandere_ iblis kedok kapten _team_ basket bantet itu.

Kini Kise tengah terengah-engah, berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk paru-parunya yang malang. Mungkin lari satu dua kali tidak apa, namun ini sudah lebih dari itu. Benar-benar menguras tenaga sekali.

Disampingnya, bisa ia lihat teman se-_team_ basketnya yang kulitnya kurang terang tengah tepar dilapangan. Napas pemuda itu sama sepertinya—terputus-putus. Bisa dipastikan mereka—mungkin—akan bolos latihan basket. Padahal kalau mereka membolos, hanya akan di berkahi hukuman yang _indah_ dari si kapten kurang tinggi penjaga neraka ke-7 itu.

"Aominecchi..! Ganti baju, yuk..! Sebelum kita terlambat masuk ke kelas selanjutnya-_ssu_…!" Ajak Kise ketika dirasa kekuatannya telah kembali. Ia bangkit berdiri dan memukul punggung rekan redupnya itu. Sementara yang dipukul hanya mengerang kesal.

"Aku capek, Kise.. sebentar saja.." Balasnya dengan nada ketus dan malas. Kise memberengut kesal. Kalau tenaganya kembali secara ajaib, sudah ia semprot temannya ini.

Dengan terpaksa, Aomine bangkit berdiri. Sedikit terhuyung, ia mengikuti Kise dari belakang. Sial, rasanya melelahkan. Lebih melelahkan dari latihan basketnya.

* * *

Mengambil tas mereka, dua orang beda warna rambut itu berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Entah, langit mendadak muram. Awan-awan kehitaman nampak menggantung dilangit SMP Teiko. Udara mendadak menurun suhunya, dan berhembus lembut.

_Kise, kau mau tahu rumor SMP Teiko ini…?_

"Ah, aku teringat sesuatu-_ssu_…, " Ucap si surai kuning tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan yang mencekik, "Aku ingat suatu rumor mengenai sekolah ini-_ssu_ …" Lanjutnya. Aomine hanya melirik malas.

"Kudengar—" Kise membuka pintu ruang ganti putra yang sepi sama sekali, "—Diruangan ini ada roh siswa yang bergentayangan-_ssu_…" Ucapnya dengan bumbu nada mistis. Aomine mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

Selagi berganti baju, Kise kembali berkicau, "Katanya ketika selesai pelajaran olahraga, anak itu sendirian berganti baju diruangan ini, lalu karena penyakit jantungnya kambuh dan tidak ada seorang pun disana, ia meninggal disana-_ssu_.." Katanya lagi. Aomine mengerutkan keningnya.

"Entah mengapa aku tidak takut.." Katanya datar.

"Ahhh, _hidoii-ssu…_!" Kise tiba-tiba merinding tatkala angin berhembus membelai kulit putihnya yang berkeringat. Mereka berdua lalu terdiam.

"Lalu, rumor itu..?" Tanya Aomine lagi.

Kise menjawab, "Yah, aku dengar, kalau kita hanya berdua diruangan ini, ia akan muncul-_ssu_… " Kise meneguk ludahnya kaku. Aomine tiba-tiba merasa tercekat.

"Muncul…?" Aomine membeo. Kise mendadak kelu.

"I—ia akan muncul…dan—" Tepat saat Kise akan mengatakannya—

**KRIIEEET**

"HUWAAA!" Aomine menjerit histeris. Ia merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik.

"KYAAA!" Kise tak kalah histeris. Ketika pintu ruang ganti itu terbuka perlahan.

Terdiam. Pintu itu…terbuka sendiri. Tidak ada sosok yang muncul. Kise dan Aomine meneguk ludah ketakutan. Kaki mereka gemetaran.

_Hilang sudah kekuatan mereka. _

_Kedua remaja itu tidak bisa lari. _

_Roh itu akan membunuh mereka. _

_Waktu serasa berjalan sangat lambat._

**KRIEET**

Terbuka lagi. Aomine sudah merapalkan seribu satu doa. Kise sudah memucat. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga melihat sosok manusia berkulit putih bak mayat dengan darah yang berceceran dan baju yang—

"Eh?"

—Oh.

Sang surai biru dan kuning terdiam. Dari balik pintu muncul kepala manusia—manusia asli—dengan surai kecoklatan pendek. Matanya memerhatikan Kise dan Aomine yang sudah berwajah pucat pasi.

"Kalian kenapa berteriak histeris begitu? Aku sampai kaget tadi…" Ucap lelaki itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Diperhatikannya tubuh anak itu. Tinggi, sepertinya dia bukan hantu.

"A—ah, tidak-_ssu_.. kami kira siapa…" Balas Kise canggung, "Namaku Kise Ryota-_ssu_! Yang gelap ini, Aomine Daiki!"

"Hei, aku tidak gelap!" Bantah Aomine kesal.

"Hanya kebanyakan _pigmen_.." Balas Kise jahil, dibalas _deathglare_ dari Aomine

"Namamu?" Tanya Kise ramah.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan kemudian membungkuk dengan sopan, "Ogiwara Shigehiro."

Lalu terdengar bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Kise dengan cepat merapikan kerah seragamnya, "Ah, belnya berbunyi! Kita harus cepat, Aominecchi! Kami duluan, Ogiwaracchi!" Sahutnya ramah pada Ogiwara dan pergi berlalu meninggalkannya.

Ogiwara tersenyum melihat kedua orang itu.

"Ah, sayang sekali hantunya tidak muncul-_ssu_.." Ujar Kise kecewa. Aomine menghela napas lega. Dalam hati ia bersyukur hantu itu tidak muncul.

"Masih baik dia tidak muncul.." Balas lelaki gelap itu. Mereka pun berlalu menuju kelas berikutnya.

Mereka tidak melihat senyuman Ogiwara yang naik satu centimeter dan terkikik misterius.

.

.

* * *

"… Aominecchi.., kok selama berbicara dengan Ogiwaracchi tadi, aku merasa tidak enak-_ssu_… " Kise mendumel sambil berusaha berpikir keras.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Tapi—" Kise memandang heran Aomine yang memegangi dagunya—pose berpikir.

"Tapi apa?"

"Apa Ogiwara itu sekelas dengan kita..? Harusnya ia bersama kita ke kelas selanjutnya.." Tambahnya lagi. Kise masih terdiam.

"AH!" Tiba-tiba seorang siswa yang berpapasan dengan duo yang mirip kopi-susu ini, hampir berteriak ketika mendengar nama yang baru saja mereka ucapkan.

"Eh?" Kise mengarahkan pandangannya ke pemilik suara tadi. "Ada apa-_ssu_….?" Tanyanya.

"Kalian tadi…menyebut nama Ogiwara? Ogiwara…Shigehiro..?" Dijawab anggukan duet kopi-susu.

"O-O-Ogiwara i-i-itu kan…"

"… Ada apa dengan Ogiwaracchi…?" Tanya Kise—setengah merinding. Ia mendadak penasaran mengenai Ogiwara ini.

"Dia itu—" Kise mulai merinding disko. Sedangkan Aomine? Kulitnya mendadak terang—pucat maksudnya.

Mendengar itu, napas mereka tercekat. Mungkin, rumor itu bukanlah sekedar isapan jempol belaka.

Aomine makin terang, Kise jadi transparan.

.

.

"—_meninggal di ruang ganti putra._"

**FIN?**

* * *

_Ngaco Tea Time—!_

Okay, karena Ameru udh lama ga publish di ffn sjk apdetnya fic **Toko 27** dan **I AM Your Sibling!** , maka Ameru hadirkan fic horror nyelip humor garing kriuk~!

Kali ini, Ameru co-author dng teman saya, **HikariRin**-san! Monggo, Hikari-san, kalimat pembuka… *nyerahin mic*

Hikari : Eeeeetttooo…. Aku gatau mesti ngomong apa desu… –Sweat drop-

Ameru : _Maa_, beri salam saja~

Hikari : Ano… Hikari desu… Fic pertama juga collab sama Ameru… Jadi yaaa… Karena pemula, akhirnya fic ini juga collab sama dia. By the way, serem ga? Serem ga? Serem ga? –Kena timpuk batu- Gaberbakat di hal horror dan humor nyelip, _but i hope y'all enjoy this~ _-Tebar cinta-

Ameru : *ikutan sweatrop* yah, smoga saja mereka senang.., na _minna_, sekian dlu, smoga kalian suka~!


End file.
